


Christmas Tears

by chasethewind



Series: Chase's 12 Days of Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: @memcjo: I’m so glad to see you writing again. I have another one~ “I told you not to get me anything!” | “I can’t believe I’m crying on Christmas.”





	Christmas Tears

“I told you not to get me anything!” Oliver exclaimed as Felicity put one last gift on his lap. This was their second Christmas together as husband and wife, and their sixth together as friends. He had specifically asked Felicity not to get him anything, that their love for each other was more than enough, but of course she hadn’t listening. Then again, he hadn’t either, so of course both were breaking their own promises that year.

“Open it!” Felicity excitedly replied, taking a seat beside him as he tore through the shiny green wrapping paper.

They were surrounded by friends and family, from Donna and Noah to Dig and Lyla. Even Quentin had made it out that night.

Oliver opened the small, oblong box to find something he wasn’t expecting: a pregnancy test. He picked it up and stared at it for several long moments before finally noticing the positive result. It dropped back into the box as he turned to Felicity, his eyes shining with tears. “You’re pregnant?” he asked. She nodded. “Oh, my god!”

Wrapping his arms around her, he could hear the rest of his family and friends beginning to cheer and cry over the news as well. From somewhere toward the back of the room, he heard Donna say, “I can’t believe I’m crying on Christmas!” Then again, so was he, but it was under the best and most amazing circumstances.

“You’ve made me the happiest man on earth,” Oliver whispered into his wife’s ear before pulling away to look at her. “We’re having a baby! I can’t believe it…”

“Believe it, baby,” Felicity replied with a giggle. He noticed the tears in her eyes as well, and promptly leaned in to kiss them away.

This was the best Christmas gift he ever could have received.


End file.
